Noche Luciérnaga
by vickyng
Summary: Cada mañana, con una sonrisa, te digo “Buenos días, ¿En qué lo puedo atender?” Un cortado, por favor. Y así, en una rutina extraña de actuar sin verse. Y dijiste que no me amabas. HoroxRen. Recomendado leer Ojalá y La razón que te demora antes. Reviews!


**"Cada mañana, con una sonrisa, te digo "Buenos días¿En qué lo puedo atender?" Un cortado, por favor. Y así, en una rutina extraña de actuar sin verse. Y te ríes con la estudiante que me guiña un ojo y me lanza comentarios medios pervertidos. Y te pones sombrío con el poeta que me habla a susurros cada día. Ayudas a la anciana que no encuentra los lentes que le cuelgan del cuello. Y dijiste que no me amabas."**

Ya. Lo prometido es deuda. La tercera parte de "Ojalá" y "La razón que te demora". Esto no es un songfic normal. Es una aberración, con fragmentos de distintas canciones. Espero que les guste. Es un poco más esperanzado. Quizás porque...

Gracias a las reviewers de los dos anteriores: Yumi Yamira, Godfather's sweetheart, Risa-Haradaa, Galy y Ran Tao. En serio, gracias por su apoyo. Espero que vean los mensajes entrelíneas, y no se queden con que el fic es bonito, y vean los cambios y contra argumentaciones que hago a mi propia forma de pensar, sin que esta cambie. Había escrito otro, pero fue desechado porque, si bien la idea era mejor, era un poco reiterativa, aparecía en otras de mis historias, y además, no tenía mucha originalidad ni buena redacción.

HoroxRen. AU. Pseudo Ciencia ficción. OOC. Recomiendo leer antes "La razón que te demora" y "Ojalá", mis dos songfics anteriores. Shaman King no me pertenece, como tampoco los fragmentos de letras que utilizo. En orden son: "Aunque no sea conmigo", Enrique Bunbury, "El salmón", de Andrés Calamaro, "Una canción triste", Enrique Bunbury, "Dices no", Marta Botia, "Con un beso por fusil", Luis Eduardo Aute, "Prófugos", Soda Estéreo, "La estatua del jardín botánico", Santiago Auseron, "Hay algo en el mundo", Fito Páez, y finalmente, otra parte de "Con un beso por fusil". ¡Espero que les guste!

**Noche Luciérnaga**

Y mientras tomas su mano, yo te observo desde los árboles, con la sonrisa triste de perder todo con un gesto tan simple. La mañana está bella, y le sonríes dichoso, mientras besas su frente dorada. Puede que parezcas un tipo más en este país, sumido en la vida diaria y rutinaria, que aprendió a disfrutarla. Cómo pudo ocurrir? En qué momento se dieron vuelta los papeles?

-Ese es el chico que buscabas. Su nombre ahora es Ren Tao. Es en todo lo que puedo ayudarte.

Está esta chica, extraña a mis ojos, que me reconoció en cuanto llegué a su casa. Tan reacia al principio, dudosa de mi veracidad, hasta que le mostré la foto que guardaba desde hace ya tanto tiempo. Y ella me guió, mientras decía un par de palabras. Ella también lo perdió. Lo buscó, y lo vio a distancia, sin acercarse. Si él se había ido, era porque no la quería.

Ella solo cuida que él esté bien.

-Muchas gracias.

... Al saber que yo lo conocí, no opuso resistencia.

-¿Qué harás?

-Quizás lo mismo que tú.

Me sonríe con inocua indiferencia. Y el sol nos quema las cabezas.

No sé porqué me hicieron regresar y no me mataron. Fue extraño. Me negué a cumplir una orden, hastiado, consciente como nadie. No continué matando. No me ejecutaron. Me trajeron de vuelta a mi hogar. Y entonces entendí todo. Era un paria, y este es el infierno.

Ella ya regresó a su casa. Sigo mirando por entre las hojas. Y allí, sentado en la mesa de la cafetería, con tu cabello teñido y tus ojos cubiertos, besas los labios de esa mujer que nunca conocí.

-... O quizás aquí termina mi camino contigo...

Completar una pregunta tarde es absurdo, y por eso río. Me levanto de entre los arbustos, lleno del verdor de las plantas, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de toda la gente que andaba por el lugar. Incluso tú te das vuelta y me ves. Te sonrío y me marcho por el asfalto gris.

Por un segundo, vi la sorpresa en tus ojos, y luego el horror. Sabías que estaba vivo. No crees que sepa quién eres.

"**Y no es por eso  
**

**Que halla dejado quererte un solo día**

**Estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida**

**Por tu felicidad**

**A costa de la mía"**

Todas las mañanas nos cruzamos, con esa mirada cómplice de los perdidos. Te veo tan humano, con sueño y resaca; con hastío y resignación. Has cambiado tanto. Soy el único que te conoce.

En las noches, al llegar a mi pieza; ese lugar que algunos llaman hogar, siempre leo los pocos escritos que me dejaste. Es el recuerdo lejano de un pasado que está atrás.

Y aunque aún sienta, aunque aún respire, estoy entregado a tú felicidad. Si llaman miseria al estar prisionero en el propio país de tiranos¿Qué sería resignarse a ser feliz sin una sola luz?

Limpio la mesa en que posas tu mano entrelazada a la de ella. Barro el piso por el que caminas. Preparo el café que tomas. Le sonrío a tus ojos dorados. te veo a diario, pero todo sigue como si nada.

Cada mañana, con una sonrisa, te digo "Buenos días¿En qué lo puedo atender?" Un cortado, por favor. Y así, en una rutina extraña de actuar sin verse. Y te ríes con la estudiante que me guiña un ojo y me lanza comentarios medios pervertidos. Y te pones sombrío con el poeta que me habla a susurros cada día. Ayudas a la anciana que no encuentra los lentes que le cuelgan del cuello. Y dijiste que no me amabas.

Algunos fines de semana vienes con ella. Entonces no eres el mismo que ese día que te vi en esta misma cafetería, besándola, cuando ella me dijo que tú eras la persona a la que buscaba. Cada vez estás más distante de sus labios. Sé que porque yo estoy allí. No porque me quieres, sino porque soy un recuerdo que aún sabe caminar.

"**Siempre seguí la misma dirección  
**

**La difícil la que usa el salmón  
**

**Siento llegar al vacío total  
**

**De tu mano me voy a soltar."**

Tres meses que la guerra finalizó. La miseria soporífera se instala en nuestras calles. Y ni la sonrisa de ella lo logra levantar. No ahora que tiene el recuerdo de todo lo que pasó. No ahora que por culpa de la sola presencia del pasado, oye los pasos de la culpa.

Se entregó a los brazos expertos del adormecimiento. Ayer se hizo una marcha por las víctimas de la guerra. Fue silenciada en menos de diez segundos. Nadie hizo nada. ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo él? El mundo parece incluso bello si lo miras desde adentro.

Pero no. Está atado, y lo sabe. ¿Qué puede hacer? Es con el simple hecho de que él se encuentre todas las mañanas sirviéndole café, que todo empieza a complicarse de nuevo. Tal vez, se confundió de vida.

"**Una canción triste para los momentos bajos,  
**

**Para sentirte acompañado cuando te sientes vencido.  
**

**Una canción triste para cuando estás solo,  
**

**Cuando no sabes el modo de salir adelante.**

Esa noche la policía golpeó su puerta. Se levantó con el sudor frío pegado al cuerpo. A duras penas alcanzó a ponerse los lentes de contacto, cuando la puerta ya era pateada y abierta. Entró el pelotón endurecido, registrando hasta en la alacena. Cuando habían visto todo, e incluso lo habían empujado un par de veces para que se corriera, se marcharon. El que parecía el jefe se acercó y murmuró un leve "Lo siento, nos dieron información errada".

La sangre se le heló. Pasaron meses en que no pudo dormir tranquilo, sin la sombra de que lo descubrieran.

La mañana del doce de mayo, Horo-Horo le entregó un pequeño papel junto a la boleta.

"Hoy. 9.30 pm. Aquí. Sé puntual. Haz desaparecer este papel. Y solo recuerda: Noche luciérnaga"

Y¿qué hacer? Había algo en los ojos de su antiguo amor que le decía que nada seguiría igual.

**Has tenido el mundo a tus pies,  
**

**El aroma de la gloria es buena compañera,  
**

**Pero poco duradera, lo que sube baja,  
**

**Y si permanece intacta, pierdes las llaves de la mansión." **

-Noche luciérnaga.

-Pasa, pasa.

Con un ruido sordo, la puerta se cerró, y los pasos rápidos se fueron hacia la habitación, en la parte trasera de la cafetería, en que vivía Horo-Horo.

Un grupo de sombras se miraban, dichosas, excitadas. Hablaban a susurros.

Ren Tao fue el último en llegar. Todos lo miraban con inquietud, y él se sentía un extranjero entre esos hombres ilusos. Las miradas recaían en Horokeu, quien se mantenía en silencio, mirando sus papeles. Por último, los ordenó, y alzó la cabeza.

Nunca había visto una mirada así en los ojos del joven. Tenía esa fuerza que él había perdido, esa magia que creía jamás volvería a ver.

-Damas, caballeros, éste es Ren Tao. Lo he invitado a esta reunión. Estoy seguro que querrá unirse a nosotros.

Y esa mirada penetrante que decía saberlo todo de una manera cómplice, recayó en su cuerpo tembloroso.

¿Un grupo revolucionario? Él ya no creía en ideales. Pero el corazón le latía sin tregua. Quizás aún hubiese una posibilidad. Y sin decir palabra, asintió y se colocó la mano en el pecho. Podía ser que nadie volviera a conocerlo por el nombre que antes tenía; pero era hora de que Ren Tao fuese capaz de encender su propia llama.

Quizás no veía que era Horo-Horo el que revivía esa pasión ciega que lo embriagaba, disfrazada de esperanza.

"**Estás haciendo una lista de momentos  
**

**Que te han agotado  
**

**Luchando contra tantas dudas  
**

**Muros mas altos has saltado y ahora ves  
**

**Que todo cobra sentido y es una aventura**

Fue una idiotez; lo sé. Lo más lógico era que él estuviese desencantado. Pero de todas formas lo invité. Vi tanta traición en esa guerra. Vi tanta masacre, tanta furia y tristeza, que la vida se me marchitó. Lo único capaz de levantarme fue su recuerdo. Así que lo más natural era que ahora yo fuese quien lo salvase de su propia decisión resignada.

Y le sirvo su café, y me sonríe con cansancio. Se ríe cuando la joven me lanza comentarios medios pervertidos al tiempo que mete un papel a mi bolsillo, con la ficha de la última persona que hemos investigado; y frunce el ceño cuando el poeta me dice a susurros toda la información que ha recolectado esa semana. Y su "Un cortado, por favor", viene cargado de una gratitud que nunca escuché antes.

Hace un mes que la mataron a Ella. Descubrieron que estaba otorgando identificaciones falsas. La torturaron, lo sé, y tuve que quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto, con impotencia, mientras sabía que le estaban destruyendo el pellejo. Ella no dijo nada. Nos ocultó. Tal vez lo hizo porque encendimos la última gota de idealismo que aún no se secaba en su interior.

Hace ocho meses que mantenemos este teatro de amigos que se conocieron en una cafetería, sin saber quienes son realmente. Hace seis que terminó con su novia. Hace tres que me dí cuenta que aún lo amaba. Hace dos que se terminó la rabia por quererlo. Hace uno que me dí cuenta que el también me quiere.

Mañana es el día. Mañana quizás muera. Esta noche, nos emborracharemos con Ren en mi cuarto para tener fuerzas de enfrentarnos al fin. Puede que pierda mis ideales. Puede que le diga a Ren Tao que sé la verdad. Quizás no.

**Y en un momento dices no  
**

**A todo lo que un día fue algo en tu vida  
**

**Ya no pides perdón dices no  
**

**Dices no   
**

**No no no"**

-Noche luciérnaga? Cómo se te ocurrió esa contraseña?

-Ah, pues hace varios años, antes de que partiera a la guerra, mi novio escribió un cuento que se llamaba así... Desapareció extrañamente, pero nunca lo olvidé...

Se reían, tranquilos, adormecidos por el alcohol. La noche se ceñía a las calles grises, donde el pueblo gemía de miseria, con el sordo clamor dormido de la vida. Hace diez meses que empezaron a preparar su ataque, dos antes que Ren se sumara, y ahora eran un grupo increíblemente grande.

El alcohol no se acababa jamás. Habían gastado todo el dinero que les quedaba en ello, seguros de que al día siguiente morirían. Actuaban, sentados en el piso, cada uno con su vaso en la mano, riendo a ratos. la luz mortecina cubría sus cuerpos acalorados por el verano.

Y no era que Horo lo imaginara; en el cuarto había una tensión implícita de miradas cruzadas y silencios. De roces, de caricias guardadas, de ganas de besar con violencia al otro. Ambos se dejaban guiar por el idealismo, olvidando por un rato el mundo bastardo en el que vivían. Quizás no se habían resignado, pero habían optado por tener fe en la justicia.

-Ah, sí, yo también lo había leído. Era de un revolucionario muy famoso. Era perseguido por la policía cuando desapareció. Parece que está muerto.

-Jaja, eso dicen...

-... ¿Aún lo amas?

-Sí, Ren, aún lo amo.

Se miraron profundamente, en su teatro indigno. Y con una sonrisa, antes de que Ren se equivocara y dijera "Yo también te amo", Horo-Horo se movió hasta quedar frente frente, y sin darle un momento de respiro, le preguntó.

-¿Tú también me amas?

Y sin tiempo para recuperarse de la sorpresa, Ren Tao sintió los labios suaves de Horo-Horo, antes de que ambos cayeran sobre la alfombra, con sus cuerpos en contacto total, saciando al sed que les hacía olvidar que estaban en medio del desierto.

"**No se me ocurre otra manera  
**

**De vencer la eterna duda,  
**

**Que someterme a la verdad  
**

**Finita de tu piel desnuda,  
**

**Más poderosa que la tiranía  
**

**De cualquier reptil,  
**

**Encaramado a las basuras  
**

**De su torre de marfil"**

Entre risas, se desnudaron, mientras sus pies hacían caer las botellas vacías. Y entre besos, se volvieron a engañar, simulando que fue un error de palabras, que eran Ren Tao y Horokeu Usui, los dos desconocidos que se sonreían en la cafetería los que estaban haciendo el amor.

Sus manos acariciando la piel conocida, que tanto había cambiado con los años. Tenían una alegría loca del primer contacto con la distancia, y la angustia perdida de encontrarse atrapados en la piel del otro, en un juego que parecía jamás acabar. Estaba, también, la humillación de la realidad envuelta en opio, donde no había nada que hacer.

Y, abrazados, sintieron caer el peso de la llegada del veinticinco de enero. El día de su revolución. La mañana ocultó a las luciérnagas, dejando el mundo por unos segundos a tientas, sin luz alguna. Pero tenían la fe de que aún había una esperanza; una pequeña luciérnaga alumbrando la desigualdad.

"**No tenemos donde ir  
**

**Somos como un área devastada  
**

**Carreteras sin sentido  
**

**Religiones sin motivo  
**

**Cómo podremos sobrevivir"**

La noche del veintiséis de enero estaban contra la pared de una casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Habían pasado todo el día encerrados dentro del lugar, en una pieza subterránea, sucia, húmeda y oscura, desatados, ya que era imposible escapar. Habían permanecido en silencio, tomados de la mano, con las miradas vacías que regala a sus hijos la desesperanza.

El viento era frío, como si se tratase de un invierno. Sus zapatos habían hecho saltar a los grillos cuando caminaban, apuntados por el arma entre los dedos de un agente de gobierno. Las nubes se arremolinaban, sin dejar ver mas que unas cuantas estrellas. El pasto largo y seco crujía con su peso.

Era solo un hombre el que les quitaría la vida.

-Tienen cinco minutos para conversar por última vez.

"**Esperando un eclipse me quedaré  
**

**Persiguiendo un enigma al compás de las horas  
**

**Dibujando una elipse me quedaré  
**

**Entre el sol y mi corazón. "**

A Horo-Horo se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y en silencio, comenzó a llorar. Sabía que moriría, pero nunca lo había asumido realmente. Y ahora, se enfrentaba con el dolor imparable de perder a quien amaba. Y de perderse a sí mismo.

-Ren... yo... te amo. Siempre lo he hecho. Sé quien eres en realidad. Y si no te lo dije anoche, y si he ocultado lo que sé... Es porque no sabía como hacerlo. Pero yo siempre te he amado. Fuiste mi fuerza cuando todo estaba perdido. Me levantaste para hacer lo que tú habías abandonado, sin recordar que tú me habías dejado, que no me amabas. Eso nunca importó, porque terminó haciéndome entender todo, soñar algo más. Tu ausencia me hizo creer en los ideales. Y ahora... Veo que fue una ilusión, que esto no terminará nunca. Que la gente terminará sumergida, sin darse cuenta que la libertad no existe... Y jamás existió.

Ren rió, rendido a las evidencias. El frío le estaba calando los huesos, haciéndolo sentir enfermo y vulnerable, y al mismo tiempo, más fuerte que nunca en su vida.

-Ya todo se acabó, Horo. Perdón por haberte engañado. Nunca te dejé de querer, solo lo creí. Solo quise protegerme del dolor de tu partida. Me reviviste ahora, con tu sonrisa, con tu café. Quizás se acabó nuestro ensueño, pero siempre existirá un alguien, una miserable _luciérnaga _que revivirá una fe, que mantendrá a la humanidad así, viva. No importa que esa fe sea falsa. No importa que no sirva de nada. Aunque luchen ciegamente, mientras haya una gota de conciencia... Aunque esto no sirva de nada. Te amo.

-Ren. Se acabó el sue...

-Se acabó su tiempo, traidores.

"**Hay algo en el mundo que nos hace pensar  
**

**Que al final todo sirvió para nada  
**

**Hay algo en el mundo despiadado y brutal  
**

**Que nos afila la mirada  
**

**No hay nada en el mundo que me quite el dolor  
**

**Cuando la muerta despliega alas  
**

**Hay algo en el mundo  
**

**Sos vos en mi mundo"**

Se tomaron de la mano, y miraron desafiantes a su ejecutor. Se alzó el arma. Se apuntó a ellos. El agente sonrió con sinceridad. Hace años que no lo hacía, consumido por el sufrimiento.

-Noche luciérnaga, muchachos, noche luciérnaga...

Y las dos balas oblicuas zumbaron entre la hierba.

"**No se me ocurre otra manera  
**

**De seguir en la trinchera  
**

**Con un beso por fusil  
**

**Con un beso por fusil"**

**

* * *

(Suena: El amor después del amor – Fito Páez)**

Espero les haya gustado. Supongo que entienden que el "súper romance" no es lo mío ya, pero que aún así, hay atisbos de eso. Espero que no haya sido muy largo ni muy desligado al anterior. Esta ciencia ficción está un poco más ligada a la realidad.

**¡Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!**

Por cualquier duda o comentario, dejen uno. Les contestaré por mensaje personal o vía mail.

Saludos,

Vickyng.


End file.
